


Things that Were

by AdventuresintheRain



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, F/M, Is that enough?, Memories, Mentions of Mal/Ben, Multi, Unfinished Business, and i was getting impatient, angsty girlfriends, i dont know what im doing, mal would never lose an arm wrestling match, nobody was writing them, not beta read but i like to think my grammar is decent, old habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresintheRain/pseuds/AdventuresintheRain
Summary: Mal has some unfinished business with Uma and Harry to take care of when she returns to the Isle, but they all remember what they used to be, and wonder what could still be possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed so I hope there arent too many mistakes; also not planned very well, but it was scribbles and I wanted to write a story.

Mal is feeling so much better after visiting Dizzy. She's spent the afternoon adding to the art on the walls of her old hangout - no, not old anymore - and is feeling more and more at home by the hour. She will definitely miss strawberries, and being with Ben, but he doesn't understand that freedom is a part of her. Her mother never gave it to her, and she got a taste of it in Auradon before commiting to good, but she hadn't realized what she was missing. And now, she has it back, and Auradon might have fresh fruit and pretty dresses, but the Isle gives her what she needed. She isn't good; she isn't evil either. She has a bit of both, and she needs the space to be both or neither if and when she chooses. 

Her encounter with Harry was odd - he wouldn't have noticed her if she'd kept her mouth shut, but Harry brings up feelings Mal can't keep under control, and it was the same way with Uma. The three of them used to run together after all, and the banter was constant back then. Mal can barely hold her togue in Auradon - being around Harry, it's hopeless to even try. She starts to remember a time with Harry and Uma, when she was as happy as one could be on the Isle, but she pushes them away.

Mal's mind is also occupied by her departure. She should've left a note for Ben because he'll probably do something stupid to convince her to come back. He might even succeed because Mal can't help believing him when he makes her promises. 

Hesitant footsteps sound up the stairs, and she knows it isn't Jay, Evie, or Carlos. They each have unique footsteps - Carlos's sound light, quick, and excited. Jay's are quick as well, but heavier and uneven because he skips steps. Evie's are often the sound of a heel, but even without they are delibrate and dramatic. She walks like she's making an entrance, chin up, shoulders back.

These steps are even and heavy, slower than anyone from the Isle. Maybe part of the royal Guard? Mal keeps her focus on her art.

"At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork," 

Mal whirls around. Is he really dumb enough to come himself? "Ben." He starts towards her but she holds up her hands, intending to look threaten but probably failing. Auradon had softened her. 

"Mal, I'm so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault, it-" He sounds like he was looking for the right words, the right key to fit the lock and make her come home. "Please come home," He expects her to come.

She won't. "Ben, I am home." Definitely not what he was expecting.

Obviously at a loss for words, he says, "I brought the limo. It's a sweet ride,"

He isn't understanding. "I don't fit in, Ben. I really gave it my best shot. You think that I can change; I think you're wrong."

"Then I'll change. I'll skip school, have more fun. I'll blow off some of my responsibilities,"

"No! No, see I'm such a terrible influence. It's only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that not only does the kingdom turn on me but they turn on you!"

"Don't quit us, Mal," He puts his ring in her hand, a last plea to convince her. "The people love you. I love you," He pauses. "Don't you love me?"

Mal can't decide if he had great or terrible timing. She weighs her decision one last time, but she needs this. "I have to take myself out of the picture because it's whats best for you, and what's best for Auradon." She doesn't say, what's best for me.

"Mal, please don't,"

"Ben," He still isn't going. "I can't do this," Mal turns back to her painting. "You should go, Ben." She doesn't hear him move. "Ben, please go. Please leave." She sounds pathetic and she knows it. She watches him go, stifling a sob.

A moment later, Evie's voice comes through the horn shaped speaker by the door. "M? Mal, it's Evie. Let me just talk to you for a second,"

She's angry now, angry at everything, and she yanks the lever to yell back, "Go away!" 

Jay's voice comes through in the background, and the Carlos's a second later. She can't make out what they're saying, but Mal feels some anger dissipate. They all came, for her, because they were worried. Until a few minutes later, when they all come in through the window, the rest of her anger turns into worry and exasperation. Ben's gotten captured, and she's really not surprised.

"If you guys hadn't brought him here, this never would've happened," she snaps. "What were you thinking?"

"He was going to come with or without us, we just wanted to protect him," Evie puts her hands on her hips

"Yeah, and we completely blew it," Carlos says to her. 

"Okay, Okay," Jay finally steps in. "So what are we gonna do?"

"We," Mal snarls, "are not doing anything. This is between Uma and me, and she's a punk and guess what? Now I have to go get him." She's relieved her voice stays even, because her stomach flips at the thought of seeing Uma again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mal, you're still going to have to go through Harry Hook and his band of wharf rats." Mal feels a flash of pride when Carlos is the first one to want to have her back.

"You're gonna need us," Jay supplies.

She wants them with her, just like old times, but... "Uma said to come alone."

"Mal, come on." Evie knows Mal can't be comfortable with this.

Carlos repeats it. "She said to come alone." He plops onto the couch. "I know one thing: I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll be here when you get back," Jay concedes. 

Mal turns and walks out before Evie can say anything, mentally preparing for the encounter and not letting herself turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go according to anyones plans.

Mal stands in front of the shop for a few moments, gathering herself and calling up that part of her she had to bury in Auradon. 

She pushes both doors open and struts in, a smirk forming on her face. "I'm baaaaack," she singsongs, and Uma's entire body shifts from waitress to gang leader, which is not easy to do so elegantly.

"Loser, party of one," she calls to the restaurant. "Right this way please." She gestures at the table next to her.

Mal walks toward the table and catches a chair Uma violently slides to her, getting a sarcastic smile as well. She spins the chair and sits backwards at the table.

"Place still stinks," Mal's stomach is flipping and she can only hope it doesn't show.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're down a butler today," Uma is still as sharp tongued as always. "Princess," 

Mal is starting to fall back into a familiar rountine of banter, but she says, "Where is he?"

Then Uma sits down and says, "You know, I've dreamed of this? You wanting something from me, and me watching you squirm like worm on a hook," and Mal can't help herself.

"I'm so flattered that you dream of me. I haven't given you a thought since I left,"

Uma slams the table, and Mal wonders if that was too harsh. "Obviously,"

And suddenly she feels guilty. Of course she's thought about her; they were more than enemies once.

Uma continues. "You've got your perfect little life, don't you," she turns to the other customers. "Doesn't she have a perfect little life?" They laugh and shout in response, and the girl turns back to Mal. "And we're 20 years into a garbage strike,"

Mal's having a hard time keeping it together. "Listen, if you have some kind of score to settle with me, game on. I see no need to bring Ben into this," Ha! No need? He was the perfect leverage, and now Uma knows it. 

She laughs. "It may be a little unnecessary, but, oh, it is so much fun." She leans in. "Here's the deal."

"Just like your mother, always a catch,"

Uma sits across from her and puts a hand toward Mal for an arm wrestle, just like they used to in arguments. "If you win, Ben is free to go," Mal flashes a smile and puts her hand in Uma's, ignoring her warm fingers. "Don't you wanna know what I get if I win?" She mocks. 

"Still dreaming," is all she says. 

"Last time I checked, your mother thought she had things all sewn up, too, huh? How'd that work out for her again?"

"On three."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three," They say in unison. They both start pressing the other's hand to the table.

Uma chuckles. "You know, that whole princess act? Never bought it for a second," That's because you know me too well. "You can stick a tiara on a villain, but you're still a villain,"

"And you can slap a pirate hat on but you're still shrimpy," Mal bites out, and Uma falters. 

Mal's eyes start to glow, and Uma laughs. "If I win, you bring me the wand," 

Mal almost loses it - Uma expected her to hesitate on hearing her plan - but all Mal says is, "How original, stealing the wand. Even if I could've succeeded, what makes you think you can?"

And Mal wins. A number of emotions briefly cross Uma's face, a few unrecognizable, but she takes a breath and looks Mal in the eye. 

"I keep my promises. Meet me on the roof of the Factory at 3:00, and I'll return your royal boyfriend. Then you can be on your way, back to crowns and strawberries and pink dresses," The bitterness in her voice hides something else, but Mal can't quite decide what to call it.

"I'm not going back," Mal struggles to keep the exasperation out of her voice. Everyone thinks she's dependent on luxury, and she's tired of it. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Uma just looks at her, clearly not believing her but not caring enough to say otherwise. "I'll see you tonight,"

Mal nods and walks out slowly, trying to place the strange emotions that surfaced during the encounter, not quite convincing herself it was a win.

~~~~

Uma is fuming. She paces the length of her ship, Gil and Harry standing and watching from the side.

"That was stupid - I never should've challenged her. She always used to beat me when we were younger, and nothing's changed obviously. And then she has the audacity to say she's staying on the Isle? How gullible does she think we are?"

Gil opens his mouth, but Harry shakes his head, and he closes it.

"We could push them all off the roof, but the clean up would be exhausting, and not showing up would make us look like cowards." She stomps up the stairs to the helm, and punches the railing of the boat. Her hand turns bloody. "I can't believe her. We'll take them all prisoner tonight, and use them to break the barrier. Then I'll rule the Isle with magic and my crew, and that little bitch will stand by and watch all of it happen." Uma turns to Harry and Gil. "They'll blame everything on her, and she'll lose her precious spot in the royal family and the rest of Auradon. And I, my friends, will help these poor villains and this unfortunate isle rise to power once again," 

Harry grins and starts clapping, and Gil looks excited, and that's enough to set her plan in motion.

~~~~

Mal lets the whole group come this time, including Lonnie, who tagged along when Carlos and Jay ran back to Auradon to grab swords "just in case." They move the limousine to a spot that allows for a quick getaway, and adrenaline keeps them awake as 3 am approaches. 

The Factory is falling apart. No one knows what it was for, but it predates the oldest castle on the Isle. It stands in the center of the isle, and the electric system is shot, but there are conveyor belts and big steel vats, and two tall smokestacks decorate the roof. Almost every glass window is broken, and graffiti covers the cement walls, some of it Mal's own work. 

The five of them - Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie - get there early. The plan is to let Mal and Jay distract them while they get Ben to the limo, but Mal has a feeling something is going to screw it up. 

Uma shows up first, and Harry and Gil appear behind her. "I'm so glad you all could make it,"

"Isn't this past your bedtime?" Mal responds. "Where's Ben?"

Uma snaps her fingers, and her entire crew emerges from the shadows, dragging Ben with them. He's unconscious, and Mal steps toward him, hoping Uma will hand him over without a fight, but knowing she probably won't. 

"He'll only have a little bump on his head, but I'm afraid none of you are going back home to Auradon. At least, not without my terms being met." She claps once, and the crew surges forward, swords and knives out.

Lonnie holds her own against two pirates; Evie dodges blades gracefully like she used to; Jay uses an old pipe to parry blows and knock out opponents. Carlos is smart. He beelines for Ben who is slumped on the ground, and Mal sees him start to wake up before Uma blocks her view. Pirates are on all sides, and the edge of the roof is getting closer. 

Uma must've made it clear that Mal was for her, because she was the only one who stepped forward. The rest even backed away, going off to take out her friends. 

Mal raises her own sword, and it clangs against Uma's. "Why couldn't you just give him up? Nobody needed to get hurt-"

"Mal, you left us!" Uma tries not to look it, but shes upset. "You left and didn't come back, and the rest of us had hope, but you never once looked back,"

"Why do you think I came back? To pick up some of my paints?" Mal is at the edge, but another, smaller part jutts out from the side of the building and she jumps down. Uma follows, and Mal hears rocks fall to the ground below.

"I'm not leaving again, I told you," Uma swings her sword and Mal blocks. 

"So you waltz back in and expect nothing to have changed? You left me, Mal, and then you left the Isle!"

"I'm sorry!"

Uma stops. Never once had Mal said sorry to her, ever. 

"I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry we never got to talk again, I'm sorry for what I said, and I'm sorry I lied earlier because I did think about you in Auradon, every day. I wondered what you were doing and who you were killing and why I left because I missed you!" Mal is crying and she's angry and the words won't stop coming out. "I missed my arch enemy. How on earth am I supposed to be the perfect lady of the court when I miss my nemesis and the place I grew up? How?"

Harry, who has been watching from above, calls a warning. The roof starts to crumble under her feet, but Mal doesn't register it in time. She feels gravity start to pull her down, and her vision is blurred by tears, but as she falls, a hand grabs hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise I will finish this story, and it won't be more than a few more chapters, and there is no update schedule or constant word count, but I WILL finish.
> 
> Yours Truly, the Author


	3. Chapter 3

Uma, held in place by Harry, pulls Mal up, on to the rest of the smaller roof and then back up on to the bigger one. The three of the collapse in a pile, breathing hard. There are a few unconscious pirates on the roof, but most fights have ended up down stairs, and so it's just them. Gil appears, and hurries over upon seeing them all on the ground, but slows when he realizes they're not fighting.

Uma is holding Mal, who is crying, and Harry is holding them both, and all of them are out of breath. They fit together in a comfortable pile, just like they used to when they were younger. 

Mal mumbles something, and Uma almost doesn't hear what she says. "All you wanted was an apology?"

Uma doesn’t say anything, just makes a face and starts to untangle herself from the pile. Mal is doing her best to stop sniffling, but she’s having trouble. 

So now what? The next step was to regroup separately on their own sides - Mal with the Isle kids and Uma with her crew - but how does one explain the situation? Eventually Harry points this out and they all slowly pull apart. Gil surprisingly helps Mal to her feet, then introduces himself properly. The four speak quickly and quietly, and soon they part ways to find their own friends. 

Mal finds Evie first, and the two find the others in various states of health. Evie can tell something’s shifted, but focuses on Ben's broken arm and the gash on Jay's leg. Mal doesn't speak until they get back to the hideout. Lonnie has a few scratches, but Mal notices she looks the way she does after a long run or a big game - triumphant and a little happy. She would fit in on the isle, with its adrenaline highs and dangerous inhabitants. 

Carlos manages to park the limo around the corner with minor damage, and first they load Ben into the car, and then help Jay. His leg has stopped bleeding, but it needs to be cleaned and properly wrapped. 

Mal is stalling for time, and she doesn't want to say it, but she has to. "You know I'm not going, E,"

Evie nods once. "I know. At least promise me you'll visit? And send letters? I don't know if I can--"

"Of course I will," Mal hugs her. "Maybe I can be some sort of ambassador, or something. Don't let them forget about us," She knows Evie won't. 

She watches the limo leave the isle in a shower of gold dust, and she can finally breathe.

~~~~

Mal has discovered she loves being in the crow's nest, and she spends a significant amount of time each day watching over the Isle from her spot at the top of the mast. Dizzy's shop is busy with customers, now that they've heard she's leaving for Auradon soon. Mal had an appointment earlier this morning, and Dizzy gave her purple highlights and a few hairpieces that would keep it out of her face. 

She feels the ship start to move - the barrier was removed, and so Uma and her crew sailed around the isle and out into uncharted waters often enough that they needed a cartographer on board. Turns out, Gil had a knack for it, and he was happy to go exploring and create new maps.

Kids had been heading to Auradon in groups of four, and only a few had chosen to come back. Ben had sent teams to the isle to carry out construction and Lonnie visits often to oversee the job and to visit Mal. Evie sends letters, and Mal writes back about her adventures. She misses her friends, but she'll never go back to Auradon for good. 

Her mother's castle was empty, save for the two goons that used to work for her, and Mal kicked them out efficiently and coldly. The construction crew tore it down, and when the ship is docked, she lives with Uma above the restaurant. With Ursula back in the ocean, it’s just the two of them.

The ship is gliding across the water, and from her spot she can see the Isle and Auradon, still different but not quite as shockingly as they used to be. The perpetual dark cloud over the Isle is gone, and Auradon golden glow has faded over the past few years. The bridge over the water is permanent now, heavily guarded on both sides but used more often than it ever has been before, and Mal feels something that might be a bit like hope.

“I should’ve known you’d be up here,” Uma climbs up over the edge and joins her in the crow’s nest. “We’re going back to that new island we found, with the jungle and the fruit trees,”

Mal leans against her and smiles. “Can we stop at Strawberry Island on the way home?” A small island that was the perfect climate for growing them had shown up last spring, and now the Isle had fresh fruit and a garden that was closer than ever.

Uma grins. “I think we can make that happen. Gil loves those strawberries,” and Mal laughs. 

“We can send some back with Lonnie, too, if she’s still there when we get back,”

Uma climbs back over the rail after kissing her on the cheek. “When you’re finished staring at nothing up here, there’s a package with your name on it in my quarters. Lonnie dropped it off this morning.”

When Mal finally does come down and open the box, it’s from Evie. Attached is a note with her loopy handwriting.

 

Dear Mal, 

Summer is almost over and the Halloween Ball is already being planned! I am so excited to start designing costumes and I’m glad that Dizzy will be here to help me. Consider this an early invitation to the whole crew to join us on October 30th for the ball! Write back soon to let me know when you are coming, so I can have your costume ready.   
I was searching through old boxes of confiscated items from the villains on the Isle, when I found Maleficent’s things. The rest of it is here and you can come get it when you come for Halloween, but the necklace couldn’t wait. 

Love, Evie.

 

In the box is a necklace, a dragon curled around a bright green emerald on a tarnished silver chain. Mal puts it on and feels magic. Her eyes begin to glow, and small horns begin to grow from her head as she grins. 

Surrounded by her crew, her family, with Uma at her side and Harry and Gil at her back, Mal is finally ready to find her power. 

She joins Uma at the helm of the ship, kisses her, and grins. “Here we go,”

Uma nods. “Here we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! My apologies for how long it's taken me to complete it, but I'm glad I did. Very excited to see where they take the next movie, and hopefully it will be even gayer than the second.
> 
> Yours Truly, the Author


End file.
